


Creeper

by Bloodwolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost porn, Cronus being a creeper, Humor, I am so sorry, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE SERIOUS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodwolf/pseuds/Bloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someones watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made for my matespirit.  
> I am so sorry, this sucks.

“Ga- _ah_ … Gamze- _ee_ ,”

Tavros shifted slightly on Gamzee’s lap, mewling softly under the gentle touches of his boyfriend, as Gamzee started peppering small, feather light kisses down the younger teens jaw, down his throat. Gamzee’s bony, slim hands rested firmly on the brunettes hips, one rubbing small comforting circles, the other hiking up his shirt, craving to touch Tavros’ creamy, mocha skin, hoping to get the teen to moan for him again. Tavros whimpered as he pulled the older teen’s head back, aiming himself at those beautiful, dark, kissed-bruised lips, already thrusting his tongue in the warm crevice.

With a guttural moan, Gamzee bucked his hips up, causing Tavros to break the too-short kiss and throw his head back in a pleasurable moan, shifting his hips forward in response. The pale teen groaned, attacking the mohawked teens throat once more, licking, sucking, biting, making the teen above him melt. Tavros breathed out Gamzee’s name as he rolled his hips more, using his free arm as leverage against the couch. The raven teen below him growled in blinding pleasure as he traced his lips upward toward the brunettes, “Damn, Tav,” he breathed against Tavros’ lips before groaping them with his own.

Tavros thrust forward again, his normal timid behavior melting away to something more frisky, as was common when they were alone. “Yes, Gam?” He teased, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth.

Lust clouding the raven’s mind, the teen pulled his hand from his boyfriends hip and roughly palmed the front of Tavros’ jeans. The Latino whined as he buried his head in Gamzee’s hair and rolled his hips in time with the older teens hand. “Don’t be a fuckin’ tease.” He growled, low and baritone, against Tavros’ ear before licking the shell. Tavros moaned loudly, lowering his hand from the couch to the hemline of Gamzee’s ever present pajama bottoms slipping his finger tips under. No underwear as usual. The normally shy boy wasted no time in grasping the older teens erection and stroked upward. 

Gamzee nearly screamed as he threw his head back, thrusting into Tavros’ hand. The smaller teen stroked him again before planting a small kiss on Gamzee’s lips, “Lay all the, way back,” he commanded, still squeezing the hard appendage in his hand.

The raven wasted no time as Tavros moved off of him slightly, erection still in hand. He took off his shirt before shifting himself so he was laying back on the couch, he head on one of the armrests. Tavros took a moment to take off his own shirt, before lowering himself, kissing every bit of exposed skin, to Gamzee’s tenting groin. He didn’t even bother lowering the hemline before the younger teen found himself licking, sucking, kissing the bulge through the cloth, his free hand rubbing himself through his jeans. Gamzee moaned desperately above him, begging for him to stop teasing and take him in.

Tavros grinned in spite himself, moving himself to remove the offending cloth, to taste him for real. He looked up at Gamzee, to hopefully see his hazy indigo eyes, his face devoid of any paint and a brilliant red blush. But a snap of a twig outside jerked his head over to the sliding glass door by the couch. The brunette paled and froze on the spot.

Gamzee spotted Tavros‘ pause, despite his clouded mind, and before asking he followed his young lovers gaze. 

He didn’t expect one Cronus Ampora, in all his wannabe Greaser glory, standing there with a cigarette in his mouth and the creepiest grin in existence. Gamzee growled at him, one part frustration, three parts threatening.

The older Ampora, though, seemed unfazed with being caught and waved his hand in a forward motion.

“You guys gonna continue, or vwhat?”

\---

Later in the abnormally quiet living room of the Vantas residence, Kankri finished filling the ice compress and slowly pressed it on Cronus’ swelling eye, the other teen wincing at the contact. The social blogger scolded him for the last ten minutes about fighting and the Greasers own safety. 

Then Kankri regrettably squeezed out how Cronus got the shiner. Another ten minutes of scolding, this time about privacy and private property and trespassing and some other legal nonsense that could put a bear to sleep.

And after that a quick four page text to the older Nitram about the importance of curtains.


End file.
